The Frenemies Club
by YoCupcake
Summary: AU. The enemies of mystic falls: Klaus and his three siblings (Elijah,Rebekah,Kol,) Katherine Pierce (Kalijah pairing), Silas/Tessa - all end up in the 1994 prison world. They have a hard enough time getting along, with constant fights over simple things like pancakes. Enter the mischievous Kai, that holds the key to their prison world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this show, or it's characters.

 **A/N:** Okay, so I this wrote as a joke a little while ago. Watched breakfast club, and thought it would be funny to put MF-bad guys in a similar situation. Warning - chapters will be short, because I don't get chance to update as much as I would like (I got two other stories I need to update lol.). Drop me a little review if you view this, and want it to continue. :) Then I will add more chapters. I was thinking of making it one long one-shot, but it didn't work as one. I have another chapter I worked on after this, but I will only continue if people like it. Otherwise, I don't really want to commit to a story no one is interested in. It would be too much for me to write.

* * *

 **Frenemies enter Hell**

* * *

They had no recollection of how they ended up in a forest. They remembered a certain little witch and vampire. Bonnie and Damon Salvatore, having something to do with their current predicament.

They remember a flash of light, and then pretty little Bonnie and smug Damon, smiling in triumph. Apparently the duo had found a way to get rid of their enemies for good. By sending them to a type of purgatory.

The group stood around. There was Katherine, the beautiful manipulating seductress. Kol, the naughty maniacal original. Rebekah the charmingly blonde original, that had bite if you got on her bad side. Elijah, the kindest and most suave of the Originals. All led by their brother Klaus, the diabolical-overly emotional-unhinged, hybrid. Then there was the added additions Silas, the immortal. Older than all the originals combined. Followed by his much-hated muse, the beautiful and vengeful Tessa, also known as Qetsiyah. Ancestor to the witch Bonnie Bennett.

They all looked at each other in surprise. Before looking around at their surroundings. Nothing but vast amounts of forest, covered the area.

"I guess I will be the one to ask the _obvious_ question, where the bloody hell are we?" Kol asked.

He was wearing a fancy tux, while the others were dressed more casually.

"Not that I don't appreciate your sensible tux kol, but what are you doing dressed like that?" asked the charming Elijah. He was also dressed in a suit, but without the tie and less fancy looking.

"Just because I died Elijah, does not mean I have lost my dress sense. If I were to die again, I at least want to die in style," he grinned at this brother.

"Stuff your bloody clothes! Where are we? is the important question," Klaus interrupted them. Sounding irritated, as usual.

"Back in mystic falls, it seems. Typical. That asshole and silly witch, couldn't send me to the Bahamas, instead?" Katherine asked sullenly. Looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Forget your stupid holiday! Look at my clothes! They couldn't have dressed me in a proper dress, before sending me out here?" Rebekah pointed to her casual clothing, which consisted of jeans and a blue boob-tube top.

"Shut up sister, this is serious! I was supposed to be dealing with Marcel in New Orleans. I was not supposed to be dumped back in Mystic-bloody- Falls. Stuck in hell, with all of you for company," Klaus let out in anger. Throwing up his arms in frustration.

"Trust me honey, no one wants the pleasure of _your_ company," Katherine replied back with confidence.

The rest of his siblings laughed in agreement. Causing Klaus to grow more angry.

"Why you little -"

He was about to go for her throat, wanting to rip out her jugular- when they all turned upon hearing two people argue.

They peeked through the trees. Rebekah was leaning on Katherine's shoulders for balance, while Kol was using Klaus's back as leverage.

"You're crushing me, you dumb barbie!" Katherine shouted at Rebekah.

In retaliation, she gripped hard onto Katherine's shoulders. Causing the bones to make an audible snap.

" _Ouch_!" Katherine yelled out in pain.

Elijah upon seeing his darling Katerina in pain, gave Rebekah a stern look. She thankfully let go. He turned to see his other two brothers in a similar squabble.

"Get off me! You _stupid little twat_ ," Klaus was trying to shake Kol off his back.

"Such language, NiKlaus," Kol grinned down at his brother, refusing to budge.

"All of you hush! listen," Elijah shouted.

They all instantly listened to the fatherly Original. As they peeked further through the bushes, to see two people arguing.

"That is Stefan! What is _he_ doing here?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"That is not Stefan, I think it's Silas," Katherine added in equal surprise. She would know her Stefan from any angle.

Stefan-look-alike was arguing with a pretty woman. The woman they knew as Qetsiyah, but changed to Tessa for convenience. The originals listened to them bicker.

"As if I want to be stuck with a _low life,_ like you! This has nothing to do with me," she shouted at him.

"Yeah _right_. Everything bad that happens to me, is related to you Tessa. Wanted to get me alone? Hmm? You could have just asked, rather than send me here," his smile was smug.

"You dirty arrogant bastard-"

She stopped, and they both turned upon sensing the vampires.

"Wow, we have guests. The Mikaelsons, and Katherine pierce. What do we owe this pleasure?" Silas smiled at them in greeting. Putting on his best charm.

They were not fooled, as they came forward to greet them.

"A pretty little witch! Did I ever tell you, how much I _love_ witches, darling?" Kol got close to Tessa, giving her a flirtatious smile.

"Careful buddy, this one is known for hexing her lovers," Silas cast them an amused smile.

"Enough with the nonsense, what on earth are _you_ doing here? Immortal one?" Klaus's tone was suspicious.

"Same as you, _Original_. It seems Bonnie and Damon put us here. I initially thought it was her," he pointed an accusing finger at Tessa.

"Why mystic falls? Shouldn't they want us gone from this town?" Rebekah asked the others. They looked surprised by her question.

"Dumb blonde has a point, why would they send us back here?" Katherine added in agreement.

"I don't think this is mystic falls as we know it, there is something different about it," Kol stated.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I say we go explore the little town, shall we? I could do with a decent meal," Klaus smiled at his siblings, and they nodded back in understanding.

They headed into the town, planning to make the mystic falls inhabitants pay for sending them there. They noticed the town was surprisingly empty. There was no person in sight. They couldn't smell any person within vicinity.

"When did it become a ghost town?" Kol asked, looking around the neighborhood.

"Did they clear out all the people?" Katherine added, confused by the silence surrounding them.

"Looks like _magic_ has been done," Silas replied.

"This is a prison world..." Tessa announced.

They all looked at her in shock.

"Oh, I remember those! Mother spoke of those worlds witches can create," Rebekah remembered.

"Yes, it's another dimension. Witches can create a copy of one world, and add changes," Kol added with his knowledge of magic and witchcraft.

"Wait till I get my hands on that Damon, I will tear him limb from limb!" Klaus yelled out in anger.

They all rolled their eyes at his outburst.

"That won't be possible, if we are stuck here, brother," Elijah advised him.

They looked around at the empty town of mystic falls, then at each other. None of them looking happy about the situation.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I do believe we have entered _hell_ ," announced Klaus.

Followed by a chorus of grumbles and moaning from the group. This was certainly hell for them all.


	2. Shopping for pancakes

**A/N: please review and let me know if would like to see more. Still not sure about continuing it.**

* * *

 **Shopping for pancakes**

* * *

They decided to hang out at the Salvatore house. Hoping to find clues in Damon's plan to send them all to this hell. They had noticed after a short amount of time, that they were in a different time period altogether. Kol played the radio, grimacing at the music that blared out of the stereo.

"Yuck, it's the 90's. Gods, I'm so happy I missed this period in time." Kol looked at the stereo in disgust.

"I didn't even get to enjoy it either, thanks to our darling brother," Rebekah glared at Klaus as she said this.

Klaus laughed in amusement. He was laid out on the Sofa, eyes closed in concentration.

"Oh yes, I miss it too. Both of you you boxes, with your mouths shut." He opened his eyes and smiled at them sweetly.

Both Kol and Rebekah vamped out, ready to dig their fangs into their brother. Before Elijah stood in front of them. He was always the one to stop his siblings fighting.

"That is enough. Perhaps we should use our energy, to find a way out of this place?" he used his most reasonable voice.

They both backed down, still looking sullen.

Katherine, whom had been absent from the room - came back with book in hand.

"Katerina, did you find anything?" Elijah came to stand next to her. Glad to be close. She was even more beautiful than when he had seen her last.

He wished he and been sent there alone with her, rather than with his argumentative siblings.

"Nope. Not unless you count Stefan's depressing diaries, as information," she grumbled in annoyance.

Klaus looked up at her, suddenly intrigued by the mention of Stefan and his diaries.

"I wish to read those, bring them to me," He demanded rudely.

"Yes, he may have mentioned something about me," Rebekah squealed in delight.

"I'm not your _vampire servant,_ " Katherine shouted back at them.

Another argument was about to break out, when Silas walked into the room. Followed by angry Tessa at this side. The Originals and Katherine all looked at him in expectation. Waiting for him to tell them the answer to getting out of this hell, that only the immortal being would know.

" _So_ , anyone know how to make pancakes?" he smiled at them.

They all groaned.

* * *

 **3 Weeks later**

weekly shopping ended up being chore, rather than a a enjoyable experience for the frenemies. They couldn't seem to agree on what to buy, or how to proceed with making pancakes. Fights and arguments broke out over the slightest thing. Ending in blood and torn limbs; resulting in no pancakes being made. They were all determined to succeed getting ingredients this time round.

"So you _really_ put eggs in them? I never liked eggs," Rebekah announced, grimacing in disgust.

"Why? eggs are delicious, Bekah," Kol added with a smile. He was growing hungry for some of his Favorite human food. That, and decent human blood that wasn't in a bag.

"Forget the eggs. Do we, or do we not, add milk?" Katherine questioned, as she picked up a carton of milk from the shelf.

"Add it on the list _love_. I need it, I am a growing boy afterall." Kol looked at Katherine suggestively.

Elijah groaned. He was becoming increasingly agitated with Kol's constant flirting.

"Kol, _enough_ ," he said in his usual stern voice. Hoping he would stay away from his beloved Katerina.

"Where are these bloody strawberries!"

They heard Klaus shout up ahead. He was further up ahead of the aisle, looking around for the hidden fruit. Looking extremely peeved.

"The fruit aisle was back that way," Silas pointed out to him, with a mocking smile.

"Well thanks for the advice, _Mr Immortal_. I could have done with that information earlier," he grumbled back.

The immortal was getting on his last nerve. Silas, as usual, remained oblivious to his anger.

"Just helping, _friend_ ," he smiled sweetly at Klaus.

Which caused him to grow even more agitated.

"Make yourself useful _mate_ , go find your girlfriend and get us some flour. I'm sure you can manage that, with all your years worth of experience." Klaus smiled back in a mocking way.

Silas sighed, and was going to correct him on the whole 'girlfriend' thing. He noticed Tessa was further down the other aisle, screaming and pulling out her hair like a crazy woman. Silas sighed looking at her. Nothing unusual for the crazy bitch he both loved, and detested so much.

"Klaus, have you found the flour yet?" Rebekah asked, as she pushed the shopping cart forward.

"Working on it _dear sister_ ," he replied back irritably.

"How long does it take to find some blasted fruit, dear brother?" Kol asked in amusement.

Klaus wanted to throttle him. He certainly felt like he was in hell. Now stuck with his noisy siblings, in a unflattering point in time. He wondered why he could not have been sent to the early 1900's, or the time of the renaissance. That had been his favorite time period. It was the time of culture and art, something he loved to do. Yet he couldn't find the peace and quite to do it, stuck with this agitating bunch.

"Who the hell are _you_?" they heard Katherine shout.

She had wondered off by herself to look for some ice cream, while Elijah had looked for a decent bottle of wine. They were sick of drinking Damon's bourbon whiskey.

They all went to see why she was shouting her head off. There, in what seemed like outdoor-furniture section, was a young man sat in a beach-chair.

"And who the bloody hell are _you_?" Klaus asked, as he pushed the others out the way.

The others all stood looking very shocked. There had been no sign of any other life in the prison world, other than themselves. It was a surprise to find another person, that was not part of the frenemy group.

He sat for a few minutes, chewing on some pork-rinds in a vulgar way. He rudely ignored their presence. Pretending he didn't notice them staring at him. Till he looked up, and smiled in greeting. Not stopping his loud crunching.

"Hi, I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. Pork rind?" he offered them some of the foul smelling snacks.

They all stared in at him in suspicion.


	3. New club member

**Disclaimer:** I (obviously) don't own the show or it's characters.

 **Note:** Sorry for any previous typos, I rush-wrote this ages ago. I was also not going to continue this, but the lovely reviews made me want to :). So big thanks, and please continue to let me know if you want it to continue. I wrote this fanfic purely for fun, so it won't be like my other serious fics.

 _LeahMfkn'Clearwater: Thank you for your kind review that got me wanting to continue this. Also - I love your name! Leah was/is still my fav character, so happy to see another fellow fan give me a lovely review. :)_

 _Anna-Maria: Thank you! this chapter is mostly for you guys, as I was not really going to continue unless anyone wanted it. It was just pure fun I wrote ages ago._

* * *

 **New club member**

* * *

The annoying young man named Kai, continued to size up all the frenemies with his eyes. While also continuing to munch loudly on his foul smelling snacks, oblivious to the chorus of groans from the frenemies watching him.

"So mate, want to tell us who the hell _you_ _are_?" Klaus yelled in anger, crossing his arms.

Kai smiled sweetly, while crunching loudly on another pork rind.

"I already told you buddy, I'm _Kai_." He looked amused by Klaus's anger.

"Yes, I bloody well heard your name, what I want to know is _what you're doing here._ " Klaus continued to glare.

The others watched the exchange between the strange young man and Klaus. They thought it was best to watch and intervene if Klaus tried to kill their new arrival. Knowing the boy might hold the secret to getting out of their prison.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kai looked at each one of them in curiosity.

Klaus had now reached his limit, and decided intimidation was the only way to go.

"Listen here buddy!" he grabbed Kai, now throttling him.

The others quickly pulled him back before he killed Kai off, ruining their chances of getting out.

"Klaus calm down, this isn't getting us anywhere," Elijah tried to reason with him.

He was now holding his brother by the waist, as Klaus continued to kick and thrash like a restrained toddler.

"Yeah brother, calm yourself. Have you ever tried talking to people before you try killing them? Or stab them and throw them into boxes?" Kol asked bitterly. Still upset with his brother for his past deeds.

"I'm done with greetings! This boy clearly knows the way out, and I'm this close to stabbing all of you and throwing you all into the nearest boxes I can find!" Klaus was almost spitting in anger now.

"Can someone put the dog on a leash?" Katherine asked sweetly.

Enjoying the glare Klaus gave her.

"My sweet Katerina, please desist from annoying my brother. It's hard enough holding him back right now." Elijah continued to struggle holding onto Klaus.

"Rebekah, come and help me _now_!" He shouted towards his sister.

"I'm not the family pet, okay? For heavens sake Klaus, pull it together already," Rebekah informed them.

She helped Elijah hold a very angry Klaus back, who was now trying to fly across the floor to get to the boy named Kai.

Silas was watching the whole display with a big amused smile on his face, while Tessa stood there watching him. She had found some ice cream she was now eating. Wondering what got her ex-lover warlock so amused, but could now see he was enjoying watching the others struggle.

"You take enjoyment in others pain, don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling at the ice cream in her hand she was feasting on.

"As long as it's not _my_ pain, of course," he said in his usual cocky manner.

Stealing the ice cream from her and walking away from the fighting siblings. Tessa, not wanting to stay with an angry Klaus, followed him as he went to check out the frozen section for more ice cream.

Meanwhile it now took all three siblings to hold Klaus back, as Kai continued to goad him with his amused grin.

"I will make you eat that grin, _stupid boy_!" Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bloody hell brother, you're like a rabid dog. Just calm down," Kol tried to reason.

Klaus was having none of it, which continued to amuse Kai further. Katherine who was now getting bored with the little tantrum Klaus was throwing, decided to get things done, as usual.

"Hey there," she directed at Kai.

Happy to see she now had his full attention, as his eyes left Klaus and looked over her entire body. Of course she knew she could get his attention. She swayed her hips a little as she walked over to him, bending over the chair he was sitting in. She had to admit, the boyish grin he gave her was sweet. He was a handsome young man. Dark spiked hair that brought out the blue of his eyes, with fine cheekbones, slim nose and facial features. If she was not so in love with Elijah, she might have gone out drinking with the young guy, and have some naughty fun.

She could tell he was thinking the same thing, as he looked at her like a kid in a candy store.

" _Hi there,_ yourself. I'm happy you at least don't greet people by trying to kill them," Kai said, while pointing in Klaus's direction.

Of course Klaus could hear them with his superior hybrid hearing.

"I will _kill you_!" Klaus screamed out in anger.

Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah were now straining to hold him back. Katherine rolled her eyes at the whole display, before turning her attention back to Kai. A seductive smile now planted on her full luscious lips, as she bent over the chair to get closer to him.

"Sorry about that clown over there. Don't worry though honey, I'm way nicer to guests than he is." She smiled in suggestion.

Kai grinned, scooting a little closer to her. Forgetting Klaus even existed. Of course Elijah noticed, and was growling in anger while still trying to hold back his unhinged brother.

"So, what's your name _gorgeous_?" Kai asked, paying attention to her lips.

"Katherine," she said in her most breathy tone. Knowing it made guys go wild, and would surely win the boy over.

"Well Katherine, mind if I call you Kat? I don't think much of the company you keep, but you certainly made a big impression." He complimented her with a charming smile.

She had to admit, he was a charmer. She decided she could now get what she wanted from the foolish boy, whom was now noticing her chest in the tight tank top she wore. She would have laughed, men - boys specifically - could be so easy.

"So why don't you tell me how you ended up in this lonely little world? Are you all by yourself?" She asked in her cutest tone, touching his cheek for good measure.

He was lapping up the attention she was giving him, like a cute puppy.

"Yep, it's just me. Well it _was_ until all of you arrived." He smiled, gesturing towards Klaus and his siblings.

They all stopped bickering for a second to give him their full attention, interested in what he said.

"There is really no one else here?" Rebekah asked in panic. Upset at the thought of being alone, with none other than her siblings, two crazy witches, and a bitchy-vampire for company.

Kai acknowledged her question with a nod.

"Nope, just us." He shrugged, opening another bag of pork rinds to eat.

Katherine wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell, moving back a little. Elijah was already by her side, putting a possessive arm around her waist. Glaring at Kai like he now wanted to take Klaus's place and kill him instead. She had to admit, it was cute.

"It can't be just us. I mean it's not like you have checked the _whole world_ ," Kol informed him.

Kai finally took notice of Kol. Thinking about something before answering him.

"Actually, I have checked most of the world. Been here a long time buddy." Kai was now checking their reactions to this new information.

They all looked at each other, sharing the same question in their minds. Why was there no one else besides Kai and themselves? And how would they get out?

"Do you know a way out of here or not? because so help me gods, I will rip your useless throat out!" Klaus threatened Kai again.

They all rolled their eyes, sick of Klaus's theatrics. Even Kai didn't flinch, just raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"But then who will help you guys find a way out? I mean I have been here longer than you, I'm surely more useful." Kai smiled innocently, acting like butter wouldn't melt.

"He's right brother. In fact right of this moment, he's more useful than _you_. I say we all dispose of NiKlaus, and have Kai here show us the way out," Kol stated.

Klaus glared at his brother, while the others- excluding Elijah - nodded in agreement.

"All in favor?" Rebekah asked, grinning.

"I'm in," Katherine added

Kai and Kol cheered in agreement, while Klaus was exploding in more anger.

"All of you will die and be stuffed in the freezers of the frozen section, if you continue on like this!" Klaus shouted at all of them.

They all huffed in annoyance, before turning back to an amused Kai.

"So do you really know a way out of here, _handsome_?" Katherine asked him.

Elijah bristled hearing her call another handsome, other than himself. He was not even aware he was capable of such petty jealousy anymore, but he loved his katerina.

"Please Katerina, he's hardly a man. Merely a young boy from what I see." Elijah tried not to show his annoyance.

Kai looked annoyed by Elijah's statement, but quickly schooled his face back into amusement.

"All of you look rather young yourselves. You all must be using the special anti aging stuff." He knew they were vampires, but did not want to reveal his knowledge.

They looked amused, thinking he was oblivious to the fact they're vampires.

"We have a condition, you could say." Rebekah had shared a smile with Kol as she said this. Both of them finding it funny.

"Enough with this foolishness! How do I get out of here?" Klaus asked, calming down.

Kai finally decided to acknowledge him. Grinning like he had a secret, which he did.

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Kai retorted.

"So is that it then? We're stuck in this hell known as 90's, with our uncivilized brother leading us?" Kol asked, not feeling happy about the prospect of being stuck with them, especially Klaus.

"No dear brother, it means _I_ am the one stuck in hell, with you lot for company." Klaus was about to throw another tantrum.

They all stopped when they heard a voice behind them.

"It seems this young Kai fellow and I, might be able to get us out of here." Silas had announced out of nowhere, shocking everyone.

Silas was staring at Kai, clearly reading his mind. The others looked at them both in confusion, till they all turned their attention to Tessa - who had ice cream dribbling down her chin.

"What?" she asked. Oblivious to the ice cream she has messily got on herself.

They turned their attention back to Silas, hopeful the warlock could get them out of their current predicament.

They had not noticed Kai, who now cleared his throat to interrupt them.

" _Sooo_ , now I'm officially a member of this little _loney-hell-club_ , can any of you make pancakes?" he asked hopefully, like a kid wanting his favorite snack.

They all groaned, remembering what they had gone shopping for in the first place.

Pancakes it was.


	4. Bonding gone wrong

Note: I'm so sorry guys! I know this took a long long long long LONG time to update. I have hit a snag with my stories, i'm trying to get back my writing bug again :(. **Thank you so much for the reviews! This chapter is for you awesome people. Pls r/r what you think.**

Also sorry for any typos, I wrote this late at night.

 **Anna Marie** \- if you read this girl, i'm so sorry this is super late. xD Thank you so much for your reviews! it inspired me to write the rest. If you ever read this, I dedicate this chapter to you. :)

* * *

 **Bonding gone wrong**

* * *

Cooking pancakes had not been an easy for the frenemies.

It resulted in Rebekah and Katherine disgusted by the bits of pancake batter covering their hair and clothes. Elijah had tried his best to be helpful by continuously re-reading the recipe book he had found at the store. Kol had decided to waste his time watching TV instead helping, while Klaus stood in front of Kai at the table, hoping to intimidate him with his glare. Silas and Tessa had gone off to look for more clues.

"For goodness sake Klaus, can you stop glaring at the boy, and come and help us make these blasted things?" Rebekah's angry voice filled the silence that had taken over.

"Someone has to keep an eye on him. I don't trust this little bastard at all, he could run away." Klaus continued to glare at Kai, who gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm just sitting here waiting for my pancakes buddy, noting to be suspicious about." Kai shrugged

"I will be the judge of that." Klaus would not budge.

"To hell with you men! Why the hell are we girls the only ones cooking? I can't believe i'm stuck with a bunch of sexist useless idiots." Rebekah threw the spoon down on the table, deciding to go wash her hair.

Which left Katherine with the cooking.

"Hey blondie, don't think i'm going to finish this on my own!" Katherine shouted after her.

Elijah came to her rescue, taking the whisk from her hands.

"Allow me to assist you Katerina," he smiled at her.

"My hero." She gave him a flirty smile back.

"Can you two get a room already? I have had enough of Klaus's dramatics, I don't need to watch you two slobber over eachother," Kol said from his seat in front of the TV.

Katherine laughed while Elijah glared at him.

"You could be useful dear brother, and come and help make this flat cake," Elijah informed him.

"They're called _pancakes_ Elijah, and I would rather die watching these torturous 90's soap operas than waste time making those. They don't even taste good." Kol made a sound of digust at the thought of eating one.

"They're not _that bad_. They taste great with cream and strawberries," Katherine enlightened him.

Kol scoffed and continued to watch his boring TV. Meanwhile Klaus has decided the intimidation routine was not working on Kai, so tried a different approach by sitting down at the table with him. Kai raised an eyebrow at him, but then gave a semi-friendly smile.

"So boy, what can you tell me about this world we're all stuck in together?" Klaus continued to glare at him.

"Well, it's _hell_."

"Yes foolish boy, I _know_ that. What I want to know is, where are the people?" Klaus demanded.

Kai sat back with his typical boyish grin, enjoying Klaus's anger. Almost like he _fed on the anger directed at him._

"They're not here, clearly. See, I have been looking for other people since I got here. I have not seen one person in all my years here, till you bloodsuckers turned up." He gave them all a friendly smile.

That peaked Kol's interest, as he now turned away from the tv to stare at him.

"Wait a minute, how long have you been here?" Kol asked, curious.

Kai pretended to think about it. He already knew the answer, he was just deciding how much information he wanted to give them.

"'Been counting eclipses since I was imprisoned on this empty planet, and according to my running tally, I've been here for 6,771 supernaturally repeating days." He sighed just thinking about it, he really needed to get out soon.

Klaus was shocked by this new information.

"You have been here that long? you best not be lying to me boy, or I will rip your throat out!"

Klaus once again stood over him in anger.

"Brother calm down, why must you behave so irrationally? " Kol tried to reason with him.

"Yes Klaus, listen to your posh douche bag brother."

Kol wasn't happy with Kai's insult.

"What did you just call me?" he shouted.

Now speeding over to where Klaus and Kai were having a stare-off. Lucky Katherine walked over to save the day, a sway in her curvy hips that made Kol forget his anger at Kai.

"Come on boys, why don't we all get along? " she gave them a flirty smile.

Klaus ignored her, while Kai and Kol seemed smitten. Causing Elijah to stop making the pancakes and take notice. Annoyed with the way his brother and Kai stared at Katherine, he sped over to them.

"I can't leave all of you alone for two minutes without a spectacle, what is it this time?" Elijah waited for their answer.

"He's withholding information," Klaus answered.

"He's lying," Kai replied.

"You're lying!' Klaus retaliated.

"Well you're lying about me lying," Kai continued.

"You lying twat!" Klaus shouted.

"Okay okay, you're _both_ lying. Enough already." Kol shouted over them.

Elijah felt he was on the verge of a headache, that was only soothed by Katherine giving him a shoulder massage.

"Look Mr?" Elijah waited for Kai to give him a name.

"Kai," he replied. Smug smile in place.

"What is your surname?" Klaus demanded.

"Screw you." Was his reply.

"That's a funny surname," Kol chuckled.

Elijah was on the verge of a breakdown, fed up with their immature banter.

"Why don't we just get Silas to try and read his mind again? Maybe he can tell us what Mr _Kai,_ is hiding?" He tried to reason with his siblings.

Klaus as usual, was not having any of it.

"We tried that, the immortal lies and says it's nothing important. That we should ask the stupid boy ourselves. If you ask me, they're both in on it!" Klaus once again shouted.

"Well good job no one asked _you_ ," Katherine replied.

"Why you little -" Klaus's words were cut off.

"So, did everyone miss me?" came the voice of Silas.

They looked towards the door to see Silas standing there grinning. Tessa was eating something behind him, looking around nervously.

"You better have found something out there immortal." Klaus didn't look at Silas, too busy making sure Kai didn't run off.

"As a matter of fact, we _did_ , you have to come see this." Silas grinned.

The frenemies now took their attention away from Kai, looking at Silas.

 _This should be interesting._


	5. New surprises

**Anna Maria** \- Aww you're too kind, thank you. :) Tbh I'm sad there are not more humour stories with other characters than the mains, as they're more interesting to write about. Girl you need to tell me these katherine x originals stories, as they're lacking on here. You're so right the few I did find were like 10% Katherine and 90% Klaus/Caroline . I have no problem with them but I read Katherine stories for Katherine and don't want queen hardly being in it. :( I feel bad there isn't more of her in this fic, but i'm trying to balance it so all of them get parts. :) This is actualy my first funny fic I have posted, as anyone that knows my stories knows I usually write romance. I just got tired of there only being romance fics, so thought comedy would be a nice change.

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! please keep them coming, I do read them. :)**

* * *

 **New surprises**

* * *

The night air was humid in their hell-world known as 1994. The frenemies groans echoed in unison as they followed behind Silas, who was leading them to gods only knew where. Kai was a few steps behind, hands in pockets whistling innocently. Klaus continued to look behind him to make sure Kai had not run off. The girls and Elijah were looking around to see if there was a trap, while Kol was the only one at ease, singing to himself before telling everyone to stop.

"Okay we have been walking a fair bit, mind telling us what we're doing out here Silas?" Kol asked the immortal.

"Yes hurry up Silas, my hair is becoming a static frizzy mess in this heat. I want to go back inside _now_ ," Rebekah demanded. Trying to tame the strands of messy honey blonde hair.

Silas grinned but kept silent, which annoyed Klaus.

"My brother is right. Just what the hell are you planning immortal? for all we know, you could be leading us into a trap!" he shouted, as if everyone couldn't hear him clearly enough with their super vampire hearing.

"Well since we have reached the spot, i'm waiting for you guys to figure it out." Silas crossed his arm looking at them smugly.

Tessa shook her head in annoyance with his antics. She already knew what they had found, as she had helped him do it. She hated how he liked to play games with everyone.

"Just tell them Silas. Must you always turn everything into a game?" Tessa asked her ex immortal lover.

He smiled at her, finding her question amusing.

"Wow Tess, coming from you? The woman that had a thousand year vendetta, yeah you should love this game." He smiled at her in triumpth.

She groaned and moved back to ignore him, watching the others trying to figure it out.

"What the hell are you two on about? I don't see anything," Rebeka said in agitation. Still trying to finger-comb the knots out of her hair.

Katherine joined her in confusion, not understanding why they were there.

"Dumb blonde is right, where is this big surprise?" she continued to look for it.

"Katerina is right, what game are you two playing?" Elijah agreed with her.

Silas sighed. He noticed Kai was standing back watching them in interest, taking in everything. He knew the boy wasn't as dumb as he let on. In fact, he was no doubt one of the most calculating unpredictable villains among them. Unlike the rest of the frienemies, he seemed young and non-threatening. Silas had read that much about him, knowing he was more than he seemed.

"Come on guys, I thought you were supposed to be the big bad guys? The formidable intelligent family of good looking originals? Here you are looking like a bunch of dumb morons who can't see something so simple." Silas continued to bait them, waiting for their answer.

They looked around not seeing anything. Kol was the only one who looked at sky, noticing the bright moon that was starting to be covered by a black veil, signaling an eclipse.

"No way! I saw an eclipse the day we had arrived, but I assumed it was just a one off magic thing linked to this world. There should not be another eclipse so soon, that is extremely odd." Kol continued to observe the sky.

Silas smiled happy that they might be getting it, while the others all looked at eachother trying to piece it all together.

"I also saw an eclipse yesterday. I thought nothing of it, but now Kol mentioned it, it's very strange," Rebekah added.

"So what the hell does an eclipse have to do with anything?" Klaus spat out in his usual rage.

Silas was getting fed up with everyone not guessing what should have been obvious. Kai looked like he wanted to laugh at their expense, which Silas could not blame him for. They were supposed to be the baddest villains of all, and here they are not being able to figure out something so simple.

"You stupid vampires, how hard is it to see? the eclipses have been happening every _day_." Tessa finally decided to give them the answer. Throwing her hands up in frustration, sick of being stuck with her ex lover and dumb vampire family.

They all thought about it for a moment before firing off questions and theories.

"But why an eclipse?" asked Rebeka.

"Why is that even important?" asked Katherine.

"Why are you not giving us the answers, _immortal one_?" Elijah asked in annoyance.

"What the hell does a bloody eclipse have to do with us getting out of here?" Klaus shouted over them all.

"Anyone got any snacks?" Kai asked randomly.

They all glared at him, while Tess and Silas were on the verge of leaving them there in confusion. No longer having fun teasing them waiting for them to get it.

"Damn it you idiots, do you need a step-by-step guide on how to figure it out? Why do you think there would be an eclipse every day in this world?" Silas asked in frustration, hoping they would finally put it together.

Kol who was usually the clever mastermind - started to understand and put the pieces together before the rest of them.

"Of course! how did I not realize this before? It's repeating every day. I noticed the radio keeps playing the same songs, and tv was paying the same soap opera episodes from yesterday. I didn't pick up on it till now, but that must be it, the days keep repeating," he sounded shocked as the truth now dawned on him.

The others also looked surprised, as they turned with open mouths to Silas.

"Is this true? You can't be serious! So not only are we stuck in this time period, but also stuck in the same repeating day?" Katherine asked. Crossing her arms in frustration, praying Silas would deny it.

Of course he nodded in confirmation.

"Yep. Fun eh? I can't believe you guys have not noticed that it's been the same day since we got here." Silas was smiling proudy due to him finding out first and keeping it secret for fun.

Tessa didn't look amused, as she hated Silas and his mind games. The others were not to happy either.

"Blast this! No way will I be stuck in this repeating hell-world. So you better tell us something useful immortal, like how the hell we get out of here?" Klaus shouted at Silas who was only a few steps in front of him.

"Excuse me but I _did_ find this out for you, i'm not here to figure out everything. Do you think I want to be stuck here with all of you and my ex crazy lover for company?" Silas ignored the glare Tessa gave him over his words.

"Calm down a minute, all of you. Let me think about our situation at hand. So I know this place was created by magic, I can _feel_ it. What I don't get is why the eclipse keeps happening. I know it's sacred for some witches, but why would it be the nineties and during time of an eclipse? makes no sense. Most of us thanks to our bastard brother were not around for this period in time, so what about you girls?" Kol directed the question to Katherine and Tessa.

Seeing as they were the only ones outside his family who could have been around at the time.

"Don't look at me, I was dead on the other side for two thousand years. " Tessa made sure to glare at Silas as she said this, like it was his fault.

Kol was surprised by her answer.

"What? no way you're over two thousand years old. You don't look a day over twenty," he said using his flirtatious tone of voice.

Tessa smiles at the compliment, which makes Kol draw closer. Katherine was annoyed no one waited for her answer.

"Uhh _excuse me_ , I believe you asked us a question before you two decided to slober all over eachother." She crossed her arms and glared at Kol and Tessa.

Kol spared her an amused glance, not really interested in what she had to say.

"Okay darling enlighten us, were you here during this period in time?" he raised an eyebrow waiting for her reply.

Elijah was curious for the answer himself. Bitter due to the fact he wasn't with Katerina during her time in the nineties, wishing he had been. Katherine after pretending to think about it for a while to piss them off, finally decided to answer.

"Yes I was here." She smiled as she now had all their attention.

"Do you remember this Katerina? Does this have something to do with you?" Elijah asked in desperation.

He loved his katerina but knew that she was no angel. The girl had caused trouble everywhere she went, and he was hoping he didn't have to fight all his siblings if they found out she now was the cause of their termoil.

"No handsome, this wasn't my doing," she informed Elijah.

Patting him on the back as he let out a huge sigh of relief. Klaus as usual was not happy with the answer.

"But you were _here_ during this time. How the bloody hell do you explain our predicament?" he shouted at her in typical angry-Klaus fashion.

She glared at him not happy with his accusation.

"Look I may have a list of enemies the size of this stupid town we're stuck in, but this had nothing to do with me. Sure I saw an eclipse but I was nowhere near mystic falls at that time, believe me here is the last place I would be after my fake-death."

Knowing the history of the vampire tomb event in mystic falls, they sighed in defeat knowing it wasn't her.

"Blast this! What the hell is going on then? Why here of all places?" Klaus was still shouting.

"Maybe that little witch and Damon thought it would be funny to send us here," Rebekah offered.

They were still not happy with that answer.

"No Becks, it has to be more than that. For this type of magic to work it needs to be connected to a certain point in time, this time was picked. That cute witch from my calculations would have been a child or perhaps not even born yet. That asshole Damon could have been here, but there is another part of this spell that requires the person related to the time and place to be present. It's part of their memory, so he would need to be here with us for all this to be linked to him."

Tessa nodded her head in agreement, happy at least one of the vampires had sense.

"He's right. This type of world is built for someone, it can only be one person linked to one memory or event in their life.

The others were impressed by Kol's knowledge of the matter, all of course but Klaus who was still angry.

"I wish that moron Damon was here too, this is all his fault! If he was here, I would tear the bastard limb from limb." He was practically frothing at the mouth.

They all sighed in annoyance, sick of Klaus's anger. Kai coughed in the background to draw their attention.

"Actually, I might have had a lil something to do with it," he declared, smiling.

The frenemies turned to him in shock, not expecting that.


End file.
